Paleheart
❝ So just because it isn't easy means we shouldn't attempt at apologizing and finding peace?" Paleheart's eyebrows raised as he took a step forward on his perch, raising his head to stare down Nectarstar. "My sincerest apologies for being blunt, but yes, RiverClan and ThunderClan have a rocky past, though there have been mistakes on both sides, from RiverClanners and ThunderClanners alike. Are you suggesting we step back and continue the spite and bitterness that's fueled hostility all these moons instead of at least attempting at making amends, just because it's difficult or doesn't guarantee the best results? Maybe an apology doesn't work the first time- but if we follow up an apology with actions of peace and forgiveness, if we step above the violence of our past, then either ThunderClan learns that we aren't out for blood or we come out as the better cats, anyway. Force hasn't worked against them so far, so what else can we do but turn to diplomacy? ❞ — Paleheart to Nectarstar when the Clan discussed their relations with ThunderClan Paleheart is a slim, long-haired lilac tabby with yellow-green eyes and a dark tail-tip. He used to be very timid, but has now grown into a patient, quiet, and confident individual, although he tends to take matters into his own paws and believes that he's the only one that can handle difficult situations. He's currently the deputy of RiverClan. 'Appearance' Description: https://78.media.tumblr.com/b6ff286b0779947fa5d1369442a30895/tumblr_inline_nm8lvgUuJ81tqfdb3_500.jpg A long-furred lilac tabby tom with scars along his face, yellow-green eyes, and a mangled jaw. He has a dark tail-tip. Palette: : = Base (#9B877E) : = Eyes (#797410) : = Markings (#887469) : = Scars (#D4B6AC) : = Tail-tip (#694D3F) Voice: He's soft-spoken and generally quiet, but isn't afraid to project his voice if necessary. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Sweet -' Paleheart is very kind and caring, and wants the best for everyone he meets that he deems nice. He'll do anything for them, and tries his very best to fulfill his role as a good friend. * '''+ Patient -''' Paleheart is rather patient, and can wait on people and things and events for an almost ridiculous amount of time. He tends to get lost in his own head, thus allowing him to be extremely tolerant any time he has to wait. This can also refer to teaching or explaining things to others, and he generally won't lose his cool with them when it takes a while for them to understand him. * '''± Sensitive -''' Paleheart is overall very sensitive. He can easily be overwhelmed and tends to notice smaller actions and words from cats, then will blow those out of proportion if he thinks that cat was doing/saying something out of malicious intent. * '''± Cautious -''' Paleheart is cautious, perhaps to a fault. He doesn't rush into things head-on, instead considering all his options before choosing the one he deems best for everyone. This tends to make him very slow when it comes to making decisions and taking action, but when he does, it's generally good news for anyone affected. * '''− Asocial -''' Paleheart isn't very good at socializing. He gets very nervous around people he doesn't know and tends to stumble over his words, stuttering to the point where his words are hard to understand. * '''− Cynical -''' Paleheart almost expects the worst out of adults. He looks at them and assumes that they should know how to behave kindly, so when they're ever mean or lose their temper, he looks down on that critically. Extra: (+) eloquent, confident, diplomatic, pacifistic; (=) outspoken, determined, altruistic; (-) self-righteous, self-destructive, repressed, mistrustful. no longer super nervous '''Likes *Water, whether it be in streams, rivers, ponds or even rain **He finds it soothing and calming, and it serves to him as a reminder that no matter what, water will always return back to its original state. 'Dislikes' *Tunnels **They remind him of the sinkhole, the heatwave, and the deaths of both Perchpelt and Pigeonwing. *Twolegplace **It’s almost a phobia of his due to how it overwhelms him with memories. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Anastasia, Smog, Clementine, Tempest Age Range: 0-18 moons *Born to a kittypet, Anastasia, and a rogue, Tempest, alongside his sister Bast. *�� 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: So many. Too many to list. Age Range: 18 moons-27 moons *met rock; sad about his death *trained misty *went and gave advice to dapplepaw when the tom ran away *hung out w sparkpaw a little bit. prevented fight between him and mountainpaw *got in the rc/skc skirmish; gained scars along his face for it *broke his jaw and mangled his face permanently when he fell down a sinkhole during a patrol *took time to recover and do a lot of introspection *had a short misunderstanding with koi while he couldn't talk; made him realize how much he appreciated her *it was resolved when he could talk again *was a sad binch when pigeon died *grieved for a lil while then realized that he had to be better for the clan *began workin nonstop for them 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Age Range: 27 moons-28 moons *met a new tcer on the border; they talked until the "river ran red with blood" *went to investigate, found nightr taking a heron into camp and followed him *idk stuff happens *assisted nectar + rc in dealing with diplomatic issues regarding the clans *accompanied nectar + koi when visiting skc and offering assistance to them *accompanied nectar + loon when visiting tc to apologize for any rcer's mistakes and to seek peace *brings a rogue named pikepaw + a former tcer named opossumfoot back to camp when they ask to join rc 'Deputyship' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Koikiss, Nectarstar, etc Age Range: 28 moons-present *he was appointed dep and was Happy and shit *he patrolled the border and found sleepy and nightr there; told them the news then talked a little bit *patrolled the tc border again and talked w sleepy and nightr again *patrolled the skc border and found himself signing w a skyclanner while there n trying to help him figure out his relationship issues *he goes to tc border and talks to nightr there *goes to gathering and meets flicker + reminisces about older times in rc when seeing spark *meets fishsprout and attempts at helping her; it leads to a deep conversation about death/loss that pale would rather not have had *goes on a patrol with koikiss and loonsight; while out, he encounters smokestorm and buttercupclaw dealing with a trespasser, henpaw from tc. he leads her back to tc territory + momentarily meets up with nightr on the border *he has a mental breakdown and runs out of camp, ending up at the tc border. sleepwalker encounters him there and crosses the border to help him through it *they part ways when nightrunner approaches and sleepy has to go back to tc. pale goes back to camp *another meeting with nightr *gathering *... *im not sure tbh *talk w nectar *rc sends out a patrol to try and figure out why there's no water in the river. the warriors find a dam, but before it can be taken down, rogues attack them and chase them off. during the fight, otter is killed. pale assists in dealing with the aftermath at camp. *after moons of not seeing each other, him and sleepy finally reunite once more, sparking a passion that came from realizing how much they truly needed each other *sleepy decides to join rc. he goes to take her back but they're confronted by nightstar as they cross the border. nightstar curses them, insults them, and essentially breaks ties with them because he feels betrayed, but they only stay for a short while before walking away. *pale introduces sleepwalker to rc, seeks out permission for her to join from nectarstar, and informs the clan that nightstar has gained his lives. once done, he promptly goes to sleep 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Close friend | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= ::"I hope Nightrunner and Nectarstar realize that there's nothing to truly fear from the other." ---- :Sparkbite/Deputy/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/55% ::"I remember the days when he still resided in RiverClan, and now I can only hope that he's thriving in an environment more welcoming towards and suited for him. His affinity for harming others seems like something to be wary of, but I believe he has fair intentions at heart." :::Paleheart nods slowly, his expression contemplating. :Cloudshade/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"He's a fine fellow and an honorable tom, I believe. It's a shame we don't interact more often, although every time we have talked, he's been nothing but kind and courteous to me, and I couldn't ask for more than that." :::A small, appreciative smile makes its way onto Paleheart's face. :Nightstar/Leader/Former friend + enemy?/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/30% ::"What he said to Sleepwalker was awful. I understand that he felt hurt, but no cat should treat another like that, no matter his reasoning behind it. No cat deserves to listen to such cruelty. I hope that I won't get into anymore conflict with him, but if he does make an offensive move against me or Sleepwalker or my Clan, I will be ready." :::Paleheart's eyes narrow, a frown spreading across his face as a protective glint appeared in his eyes. hen |-|WindClan= :"I haven't a clue how to feel about them." ---- N/A |-|ShadowClan= :"They seem nice enough, although I'd certainly like to interact with them more in the future." ---- N/A |-|RiverClan= :"I want the best for my Clan, no matter what it takes- that's essentially all there is to it." ---- :Koikiss/Warrior/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"She's amazing, talented, kind, understanding- anything I could ever ask for in a friend. I'm grateful that she's stuck around through everything." :::Paleheart smiled warmly, his demeanor relaxing and brightening considerably. He was forever grateful for Koikiss' presence, and he couldn't imagine a RiverClan without her. :Pigeonwing/Former Warrior/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/98% ::”I- I just wish I could have repaid him… he left- left us too soon…” :::Paleheart’s voice cracked as he grew quiet, and it was clear that he was holding back tears as he turned away. :Sleepwalker/Warrior/Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"A fine and admirable she-cat, that's what she is. Talking to her is always the utmost pleasure and I haven't yet found any reason to regret becoming close to her. She is a light in my life, the sun of my sky, the peak at the top of the mountains, I suppose you could say. I've just never met such a... breathtaking cat before." :::A wide, almost goofy smile spread across Paleheart's face, his eyes lighting up with admiration and sheer adoration for her. :Rocktumble/Former Senior Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"I hope he's doing well in the afterlife." :::Paleheart's ear flicked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. :Mistypaw/Former Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁/82% ::"If only she'd stayed around- I failed her as a mentor, and there's no one to blame but me." :::Paleheart averted his gaze, beginning to frown deeply. It seemed as if a small weight had been placed on his shoulders at the mere mention of the apprentice. :Dapplepaw/Former Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/76% ::"Where did he go? His disappearance is a shame and I can only hope that he's thriving, wherever he may be." :::Paleheart tapped his paw against the ground, looking away. :Nectarstar/Leader/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"She's constantly changing as an individual. She's rather unpredictable, and has certainly made mistakes, but as long as the Clan ends up OK in the end, I'm willing to assist her with whatever she deems necessary." :::Paleheart shrugged, his expression thoughtful and considerate. :Perchpelt/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I wish things had turned out differently." :::Paleheart frowned, his gaze growing distant and melancholy as he looked down at his paws. :Bramblingpaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/40% ::”He… well, in my opinion, he needs to work on his attitude. I’d be willing to help him, but no cat should ever treat another with hostility, period.” :::Paleheart’s gaze hardened slightly, frowning deeply. :Mountainpaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/40% ::”I could say the same about him as I do his brother. The pair are both very temperamental and quick to jump into fights- I still remember when he attempted to attack Sparkbite when the tom was still in RiverClan. I just hope that his attitude tones down soon.” :::Paleheart purses his lips, the tip of his tail starting to lash back and forth. :Skyheart/Elder/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/25% ::”I wish her the best as a rogue. I hope that she’s able to relax until the end of her days.” :::Paleheart frowned thoughtfully, his expression otherwise looking oddly guarded. :Ottercreek/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/35% ::”His death... is untimely. I send my sincerest, deepest condolences out to his family. I never held the highest opinion of him, but a life lost is a life nonetheless.” :::Paleheart frowned, dipping his head slightly as if to show his respect. :Reedpaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/40% ::"I hope I can assist him in shaping up his act. I wouldn't want him to falter in life due to mistakes that could perhaps be easily prevented, although his stubbornness is certainly an obstacle to get over." :::Weary crinkles appeared at the corner of Paleheart's eyes as he frowned slightly, although his gaze was considerate. :Fishsprout/Medicine Cat/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/55% ::"I hope she's all right. I wish I could do more to assist her in getting her life back in order." :::A deep frown makes its way onto Paleheart's face, his paws starting to shuffle restlessly. buzzard, dew, drip, loon, gar, smoke, stag, buttercup |-|SkyClan= :"I have a very limited perspective of them, although I wish most of their cats the best after all they've been through." ---- :Owlstar/Leader/"Acquaintance"/⦁⦁⦁/25% ::"I'm... not fond of the she-cat, to say the least. Asking for violence and bloodshed is unforgivable, no matter how rightful you feel about it." :::Paleheart's eyes narrowed, his lips pursing. He can't help but to think about the memory of her shredding his face during the skirmish between SkyClan and RiverClan. :Recluseheart/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/60% ::"He's an intriguing tom, though I appreciate the unspoken way to communicate we seem to have together. I'm sorry about his troubles with his Clan, and I wish that I could help him more." :::Paleheart shrugs, looking thoughtful. |-|Outside the Clans= ::Paleheart doesn’t say anything, only looks down at his paws and walks away. ---- :Smog (previously Bast)/Rogue/Sister, Former Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/5% ::”She- she changed. I can’t… I just can’t.” :::Paleheart turned away, his eyes swimming with unimaginable hurt and betrayal. :Clementine/Rogue/Family Friend, Mother Figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::”I- I wish I could see her again. It was all my fault- I should’ve, great stars, I should’ve done so much more to prevent this.” :::Tears welled in Paleheart’s eyes as he stared down at his paws and slowly started backing away. :Anastasia/Kittypet/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁/85% ::”I want to apologize to her more than anything. I never… I never even said goodbye.” :::It’s clear guilt weighs down Paleheart still as he averts his gaze to the ground. :Tempest/Rogue/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::”He… that tom is a monster. An absolute monster. Cruel, heartless- it was my fault Clementine died and Bast turned, but he… he was the one who started it all.” :::Paleheart’s eyes narrowed and suddenly grew sharp; an uncharacteristic mixture of hatred and disgust made its way onto his face. 'Fanart' Paleheart from bee!!!.jpg|By: Bee For the first time.png|By: Bee; left to right: Paleheart, Sleepyfawn, Nightrunner Pale from sarah.png|By: Sarah Pale from rylie.png|By: Rylie Pale from ty.png|By: Ty Pale+sleepy from bee.png|By: Bee __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:RiverClan Category:Characters Category:Deputy Category:ReadingMinds